Sirius As a Girl
by seriousblahblah
Summary: Remus/Sirius. Sirius is a girl, Remus is the boy who takes care of her as her troubled family life and addiction problems threaten to make this runaway's heart unbreakable. Wolfstar, angst and humour. But can Remus teach Sirius to stop breaking the laws a
1. Chapter 1

Remus/Sirius. Female!Sirius. Marauders era, teen sirius and teen remus. warning for super angsty wolfstar.

.

 **Life would be a boring without you.**

.

Remus cradled the young girl in his arms, brushing back her long, dark hair from her face. "Sirius, I want to be there for you...but you're a bit too much sometimes, especially when you drink or hang out with Jamie, she's a bad influence. You scare me a bit with your behaviour when you get reckless."

Sirius shivered and leaned back into Remus's warm, broad comforting chest and arms. Remus was so large and cuddly. Plus, it was adorable when his sandy blond hair fell in his amber eyes. Sirius loved everything about her friend, especially now that they were more than friends, and regularly slept in the same bed when no one was looking. "I know. I'm sorry. I think I'm a bit mentally unstable. I just do the drugs to forget my family. I'm not trying to hurt you. I would never try to hurt anyone on purpose."

Remus chuckled and lowered his lips to Sirius's cheek. "I know you wouldn't, it's why I love you." The scarred werewolf smiled grimly. "You're imperfect and you're a mess, but you have good parts too and my life would be boring without you."

"I'm sorry, I'm so much trouble." Sirius wiped away a tear before it wrecked her eyeliner. Because she felt so happy in Remus's arms and yet Remus was so much the opposite of her: calm, caring, stable, kind, and sometimes she just felt like a burden to Remus. Like Remus would leave her one day and realize Sirius was nothing but one great big drama queen with too many problems to even begin counting or helping her with.

Remus just held him tighter, like he could sense his friend's insecurities coming out. "It's alright, Sirius. I think I need you."

"Why?" Sirius pouted. "What do I do for you?"

Remus closed in the inches between Sirius's lips and his own. Right before he was about to kiss Sirius, he whispered. "Because taking care of you, makes me feel important. And I love you," he muttered before finally kissing Sirius's lips. "Unconditionally."

He admired his girl with her dark eyeliner, pouting, full red lips and the gothic black hair she wore down with blue and red streaks in it.

It was Remus's love that started the healing.

"We'll put you back together, Sirius. Your family won't break you."

Sirius wrapped her arms tighter around Remus; she really wanted to believe that Remus could save her. Though lately things were so bad at home that the only thing she could think of was running away. Yet every time she told him this, Remus didn't think it was a good idea.

"Just don't fight with your parents, Sirius. You only have to see them for a few months during vacation, but the rest of the time you're here with me at Hogwarts."

He could not understand why she seemed so scared of going home and why her large eyes would water.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Female Sirius. Wolfstar. AU. I heard this song the other day and it reminded me so much of wolfstar and sirius so I wanted to write this.

 **2\. Go Crazy on You**

 _"Go crazy on youuuuu, go crazy crazy on yuouuuuu oooohhh,"_ Sirius was singing in her underwear and dancing around the bed on a Sunday morning as she turned on the radio and put it on full-blast.

Remus groaned and covered his eyes. "Sirius, isn't it a bit early to be karaoking? Please let me just catch some sleep, it's only been 3 days since the last moon. You know I'm still hammered."

Sirius, who was actually a girl with punk-rock attitude and haircut, smiled and sat down beside her grumpy lover. "Remus, I know you're feeling tired and I do understand about your condition, I just feel very happy today."

"Why are you so happy, Sirius? It's 6 am in the morning!" Remus groaned while trying to cover his face with his pillow, so he could catch a few minutes more rest.

"Because," Sirius said with a pout and examined the black nail polish on her toes. "...you were an animal last night. You are always hotter after a full moon, you know that? It makes you so aggressive."

Now Remus liked the sound of this. "Really?" He chanced a glance up at her and grinned - well - wolfishly. "You thought I..er..you liked what I did than last night?"

"Remus, I like it when you take control."

Now Remus grinned even wider and sat up in bed. Another part of him was starting to get more blood flow too.

He crawled towards the mischievous black-haired girl and placed his hands at either side of her shoulders, locking her below his body.

"That is funny. You have such a boisterous personality the rest of the time, I had no idea you liked being dominated." He rubbed his nose lustfully against her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I don't know. I guess I am such a rebel the rest of the time, I need your wolf to set rules down for me."

Remus chuckled and settled himself between her. "Okay, I'll give you a rule Sirius to follow. Rule one: stop waking me up so early when I'm dead tired after the full-moon." He grinned and his amber eyes darkened as he looked at the cheeky cherubim. "This is punishment now for your misbehavior earlier."

"Fine! I'll take it! Go ahead and punish me," Sirius said, she was very, very bad. And Remus was very very good.

It balanced out.

Remus grinned before leaning down to kiss her. "We'll talk about our other rules later."

.

.

chapter 3 preview: rules rules rules sirius never falls the rules until remus becomes the strong leader and lays them down for her: "You are a punkish troublemaker Sirius, but eventually we'll get you to follow some rules."


End file.
